


Naughty Girl

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [86]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clothed Sex, Crowley is an awful child, F/M, Humor, Lucifer is a mall Santa, Rowena is an awful mother, Spanking, anti-holiday, contains child neglect but its a pretty light hearted fic overall, sex in a supply closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, he was ten years old and the promise of candy was still incentive enough to get the child to do most anything. Pinching his chubby cheeks, Rowena patted his head. “My wee sausage, if I let you get candy from the stranger can you be good for the rest of our shopping? No tantrums?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Girl

Rowena positively despised the holidays. The tacky decorations everywhere, the fake cheer, the nativity sets and Christians handing out flyers. Charities begging for donations and the societal pressure to join in the revelry. It was all so offensive and unnecessary. Besides, it was difficult to be a witch without a coven. The Yule just wasn’t the same without an orgy around the bonfire.

The only good thing about the time of year was the rampant materialism and incentive to shop. There was a Macy’s sale on window treatments that Rowena simply could not miss. She had snagged lovely red brocade curtains and sheer gold valances that would add a graceful touch to her altar room. Trudging across the mall to the Penny’s for their kitchenware sale might not be worth the crowds though. Weaving through the intersection at the food court, bag of curtains tapping against her hip, Rowena was brought up short when the soft green leash tied to her wrist went taut.

Huffing a sigh, she looked back to see Fergus digging his heels in, distracted at the end of the leash that secured to his little froggy back pack. Stubborn child.

“Fergus! Keep up now.”

He pouted at her and tugged on his leash. “Mummy, mummy look, there’s a Santa! I want to see Santa!”

Glancing over, Rowena saw the cheap winter wonderland set up with a giant snow man and white felt rolled over the floors, candy cane poles setting up a line for a mall Santa who was sitting with the children for photos.

“Darling, you know Santa’s not real, why would want to sit on a stranger’s lap?”

A mother sitting on a bench near them with her child gasped and covered the kid’s ears. Rowena rolled her eyes and strode over next to Fergus to grab his arm. He struggled against her.

“But mummy I want to! They’re giving out candy.”

Honestly, he was ten years old and the promise of candy was still incentive enough to get the child to do most anything. Pinching his chubby cheeks, Rowena patted his head. “My wee sausage, if I let you get candy from the stranger can you be good for the rest of our shopping? No tantrums?”

Fergus scowled at her before holding out one small pudgy hand. “You have a deal, mother.”

After shaking his hand, Rowena licked her thumb and rubbed a smudge off his cheek. Tugging him along on his leash, heels clacking over the tile floor as her long velvet dress flared gracefully behind her, Rowena could feel them all staring. The haggard tired mothers in their holiday appropriate attire with their spoiled children. Let them stare.

Reaching the end of the line and watching how slowly it progressed, Rowena began to regret her decision. Honestly, she could just buy a bag of candy for her boy, but when he got an idea in his head he wouldn’t let it go. She watched Fergus slowly inch forward towards the mother and her little blond girl in front of them. Rowena was worried that he might try to tug on her pigtails.

Instead, once he had gotten her attention Fergus stated matter of fact, “You know, our modern Santa Claus is a rip off of the Krampus who would break into people’s homes to steal their naughty children away in a sack and beat them.”

Rowena tried to suppress her smile when the mother turned around with a horrified look on her face and scooped her child up just as she was starting to bawl and whisked her away. With an air of smug satisfaction, Fergus stepped forward in the line.

Well, it might not take too long after all.

-

Shopping bags in hand, Rowena nudged off the wrist bracelet to Fergus’ leash and let him dash over to the Santa when it was his turn. Clambering eagerly into the man’s lap, Rowena heard the Santa boom out ‘Ho Ho Ho’ before asking in a deep and very obviously fake voice – to match his fake beard and stuffed fake pot belly – “And what would you like for Christmas young man?”

Fergus rolled his eyes. “I don’t want anything for Christmas. Why would I celebrate the birth of a false religious idol I don’t even believe in. I want your candy.”

Rowena watched the Santa, blue eyes almost the only thing visible of the actual man below his hat. He looked somewhat taken aback, but then, he laughed loudly. And it sounded honestly genuine as his eyes wrinkled in the corner, lips pulled back and mouth all teeth. “I like you kid, go get a candy cane.”

Rowena followed after him as he tottered over to one of the elf helpers for his candy. She could feel Santa’s eyes on her, and looking over her shoulder she could have sworn he was looking at her ass. Cocking one eye brow at him, he grinned and kept watching her instead of trying to cover up for it.

After Fergus had gotten his candy, Rowena took it and tucked it into her purse promising he would get it only if he held up his end of the deal. Then she attached his leash to her wrist again to resume their shopping.

-

Laden with pots and pans, window treatments, a few new bras, Rowena was in good spirits when she dragged Fergus out of the mall entrance to the back where she was parked. It was unseasonably warm outside for early December, bright and sunny. Just outside the door, leaning against the brick side of the building, Santa was smoking a cigarette.

Jacket off down to a thin white tank top, Rowena appreciated his muscular arms that were covered in tattoos and his broad chest. He winked at her, eyes obvious as they roamed up and down her figure. Then Fergus was tugging on his leash, impatient and demanding.

Frowning at him, Rowena kept moving across the parking lot to her car. Getting Fergus in the back, she set the shopping bags back there with him and pinched his cheek.

“Mummy has something left to do and she needs you to stay here.”

“But I’m tired! Can’t we go home.”

“I won’t be long dear.”

“What am I supposed to do, I’m not just going to sit here and wait.”

Pulling the candy cane out of her purse, Rowena passed it over. “That should keep you busy. Don’t unlock doors, be a good boy now.”

“I don’t wanna!”

“Och, play with the pots and pans or something I don’t care.”

“What would I do with pots and pans?”

“I don’t know, aren’t children supposed to have an imagination? Use it!”

Locking the doors, Rowena scoffed and made her way back across the parking lot.

Santa was still smoking by the door, blue eyes watching her amusedly and he had probably observed her locking her child in the car. He was down to his red pants and black boots, suspenders hanging loose from his waist and dirty blond hair all mussed up from his hat. He held the cigarette casually in his lips, breathing smoke through his nose.

Rowena stood next to him and smiled sweetly. “I could certainly use one of those, if you have one to spare?”

“Did you just lock your kid in the car?”

“Yes.”

He huffed a short laugh and passed his half finished cigarette over. Rowena held it daintily between her fingers and took a deep pull. He watched her, looking at anything he wanted to and smiling with blatant intent.

“My lunch break’s only a half hour.”

“Well then, we’ll just have to make use of the time won’t we.”

-

Stumbling backward into the storage closet, his hands holding her waist as he kicked the door shut behind him, Rowena blinked at the humming flicker of the dim overhead light. He squeezed her hips and dipped down to kiss her neck, moving against her and guiding her. Rowena scratched through his hair and pulled his shirt up to run her hands over his defined abs and up to the broad warm skin of his chest. He was so firm.

“What’s your name darling?”

Hefting her up onto a stack of boxes, knocking over a glittery plastic candy cane, he worked the long draping falls of her skirt up to ruck around her waist. “Luke.”

“Thank you, I don’t think I could forgive myself if I called you Santa.”

Snorting, Luke tangled his fingers in her curly hair as Rowena wrapped her legs around his waist. He was hot and surging against her as he took her lips in a messy kiss and squeezed a breast through her dress before sinking to his knees.

Oh, this boy might just be a keeper.

Hooking her legs over his strong shoulders, Luke bit the inside of a smooth thigh hard enough to bruise and Rowena bit her lip as she watched him kiss a little higher and a little higher. She was thrumming with a pleasant low heat of arousal, the drag of his teeth and press of his lips getting her wetter until he licked between her legs and kissed her there just as messy as he kissed her everywhere else.

Rowena squawked when her ass sunk into the cardboard box and she nearly toppled over. Luke steadied her, and she could see his shoulders shaking with laughter. Smacking the back of his head lightly, she scooted off the boxes and turned around to bend forward.

“That works too,” Luke commented as he dragged rough hands up the backs of her thighs.

Rowena pulled her skirts up higher, bare underneath, widening her stance as fingers teased between her legs.

“You know I’ve been an awfully naughty girl.”

Bracing one hand on the shelf behind the boxes, Rowena slipped her other hand between her legs to tease her clit as she looked over her shoulder to watch Luke.

“Are you asking for a spanking?”

“I think I’ve earned it.”

He was still on his knees behind her, colorfully inked shoulders rolling with the motion when he raised his hand to smack down on her exposed backside with a loud crack. Rocking forward, Rowena gasped and rubbed her clit harder as he slapped her again, and again, working from one side to the next. He didn’t let up when he pressed forward between her legs lapping at her cunt as he squeezed and spanked her ass, uncoordinated and sloppy and fast - but they were having sex in a supply closet on his lunch break, after all.

With a pleasant sting of pain and his tongue fucking into her, Rowena was gasping through a gentle orgasm by the time her pale skin was pinked up nicely, tingling hot and shivering. As Luke stood up, she moved her hand from between her legs to fold over the boxes and lay herself down, Christmas decorations crinkling under the flimsy cardboard. She watched over her shoulder as Luke pushed his pants down, hard cock bouncing up and she felt herself clench in anticipation just watching him roll a condom on his thick cock.

His shirt was still pushed up under his arm pits, bright tattoos covering every inch of skin over his stomach as well. She recognized the image of Baphomet seated with his legs folded beneath him and the sigil of Baphomet. Pursing her lips, Rowena commented, “You don’t really look like the type to be playing Santa.”

Rolling his eyes, Luke grabbed a hip and thrust into her deep with a single snap of his hips. “It’s a paying job. You don’t really look like the type to be a mother.”

Groaning, Rowena ground back against him. “Accidents happen.”

He grunted and circled a strong arm under her waist, one hand grabbing a breast as he kept the other on her hip, pulling her back as he curled over her, fucking in hard and fast. Rowena was rocked up on her tip toes in her high heels, Luke practically lifting her off the ground as he pushed into her, his body broad and tall engulfing her.

Whimpering, rolling her hips, Rowena held on to his wrist and the edge of the box as he sunk his teeth into her neck and rutted like an animal. The setting was not ideal, but the sex was fantastic and she hadn’t had such delightfully simple, uncomplicated sex in entirely too long. Dripping wet down her thighs, riding out another orgasm by the time he shuddered over her and pulled out, Rowena felt blissfully loose and light headed.

Smoothing her skirts down and fixing her hair, she smiled at him as he pulled his pants up and took a cell phone out of the pocket.

“Shit, I’m late to get back from my shift.”

Plucking the phone from him in immaculately manicured fingers, Rowena tapped her number into it before giving it back and tugging his shirt down. She patted his firm chest one more time for good measure.

“I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to break in to my house sometime, I might just leave you a plate of cookies.”

-

Thoroughly sated, with a smile on her face, Rowena strolled back to her car. Sliding in to the front seat, she looked over her shoulder at Fergus. The strange child. He had one of the red curtains draped around his shoulders like a cape, her pots and pans all taken out and stacked into some kind of construction on the seat next to him.

“What are on earth are you doing lad?”

Lips sticky from the candy cane, wrapper tossed in the foot well, Fergus held his head high and tugged his make shift cape about him tighter.

“I’m making a throne, mummy. I’m going to be the king of Hell.”

Turning forward again and starting the car, Rowena clucked her tongue. “Of course you are dear. You can do anything you set your mind to.”


End file.
